


did everything to hate her

by fallonbird



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, PWP, girl!ian, girl!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallonbird/pseuds/fallonbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey Milkovich does not cry; she meets even the greatest of injustices with an eye roll and a cigarette. So when pretty little Ian Gallagher shows up with eyes as red as that hair of hers, she’s a little thrown. " <br/>Mickey finds out she's a squirter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did everything to hate her

**Author's Note:**

> Just some straight up girl-on-girl porn. Set during the infamous 1x09 fuck, except there's no interrupting Kash, because fuck Kash.

Mickey Milkovich does not cry; she meets even the greatest of injustices with an eye roll and a cigarette. So when pretty little Ian Gallagher shows up with eyes as red as that hair of hers, she’s a little thrown.   
“I need to see you.”  
Every instinct Mickey has is telling her to slam the door and delete Ian’s number from her phone, but she finds herself agreeing to meet at the Kash & Grab anyway, rationalizing that she’s about to get a good orgasm or two out of it. Still, when she gets pulled into the freezer and pushed up against a shelf of soft drinks, she’s thinking about Ian’s face, not what she can do with her fingers.   
“I’m going to go down on you first,” Ian says, pulling wildly at Mickeys jeans. Mickey reaches down with one hand and unbuttons them, leaving Ian free to tug them down to her ankles. Ian’s hands are cold, and Mickey’s already shaking from it, so when Ian drops to her knees and sucks a hickey onto the inside of her thigh, she can’t help the “Oh!” that falls out of her mouth. They’ve only done this twice before, usually favoring just a quick fingerfuck, but both times it’s been Ian eating out Mickey, and now Mickey’s wondering if she’s going to have to return the favor at some point. She doesn’t feel as grossed out by the idea as she thought she would. Ian pulls Mickey’s panties down her thighs and with one long lick up into her, Mickey’s knees are shaking. She grabs onto the metal shelving, trying to retain at least some of her balance. Ian sucks gently at her clit, sliding her hands to the back of Mickey’s thighs, and then groping at her ass.   
When Ian’s eyes flick upwards and catch Mickey staring, Mickey squeezes her eyes shut and tilts her head upwards. The sensation of Ian’s mouth suddenly leaves, and before she can think about it, Mickey’s glancing down to see where it went. Ian’s still kneeling between her thighs, looking up at her, and her lips curl into a smirk. “Such a bummer you’re straight,” she deadpans before her mouth is back at Mickey’s clit, sucking hard this time.   
“Ah, fuck!” Mickey’s losing control. She’s grinding down onto Ian’s mouth, slowly tilting her hips back and forth. She takes one hand off the shelf and grasps at Ian’s hair, which only makes Ian hum, sending vibrations from Mickey’s clit all the way up her spine. “Ah-ah,” Mickey’s trying not to moan but is making ridiculous porn noises anyway, as Ian showers her pussy with aggressive licks, sucks, and kisses. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,-” Mickey feels the pressure of her oncoming orgasm, and when Ian curls one finger up into her, Mickey comes, clamping her mouth shut and going completely silent, but jerking so violently that she loses balance and catches herself by grabbing onto Ian’s shoulders, breathing hard.   
At this point, Mickey’s still recovering, but Ian isn’t finished. She stands up, wrapping an arm around Mickey’s waist, and pressing her back into the shelf, while still curling a finger inside of her. She sucks at Mickey’s neck, and Mickey starts making these tiny, needy noises that sound embarrassingly like squeaks. Ian pushes a second finger inside and breathes hot on her neck, “Is it good?” She sounds sincere and a little vulnerable, which confuses Mickey, as Ian’s got her practically sobbing in the back of a convenience store.   
“It’s always,” Mickey breathes, “good,” her mind is completely blank and she hears herself add on a “with you.” She has no time to take it back, as Ian is so galvanized by this that she moans and starts grinding against her, adding a third finger and pushing in at angles and spots Mickey didn’t know existed.   
“You’re so hot, you’re so fucking,” Ian is mumbling, and Mickey is so overcome her head falls to Ian’s shoulder and she squeezes a hand in between them to unbutton Ian’s shirt. It’s ridiculous, Ian’s still fully dressed and Mickey’s standing there in three layers and no pants. When she gets Ian’s shirt off, she slides her hands down to Ian’s hips and starts sucking lightly at the skin where her breast begins to swell. Ian sucks in a breath, and uses her free hand to reach up and grab Mickey’s hair. Her fingers somehow slide in deeper, and when Ian curls them just slightly, Mickey begins to buck wildly, her mouth falling open and hands shaking against Ian’s skin. She feels her second orgasm coming on fast and suddenly she’s squirting a clear fluid all over Ian’s hand as she comes harder than ever before.   
When she comes back into herself, she realizes Ian has gone completely still, and she fills with fear. What the fuck, she thinks, did I just piss all over Ian?  
“Holy fuck,” Ian croaks, before she pulls her hand out of Mickey’s pussy and guides one of Mickey’s hands down her pants. Mickey obliges, fingering Ian through a quick but powerful orgasm, still confused and a little embarrassed. When Ian’s breathing slows back down, Mickey pulls her hand out and awkwardly pulls her underwear and jeans back up, slipping out from in between Ian and the shelf and turning away as she zips and buttons her pants, as though she has any modesty left to protect at all.   
“Jesus, Mickey. I didn’t know you could do that,” Ian says, voice colored with awe.   
“What?” Mickey asks, turning back to her, and seeing that Ian is looking at her in wonder, standing there in a bra and a pair of jeans with a open fly. Mickey tries to ignore the fact that Ian’s face is still slick from Mickey’s pussy.   
“You’re a goddamn squirter, Mickey,” She says.   
“The fuck are you talking about?” Mickey asks, defensive.   
“You, know, you just,” Ian trails off, lifting her impressively wet hand towards Mickey’s crotch. “Oh, holy shit! You’ve never done that before have you? This was your first time?”  
“What are you talking about? You know we’ve done this before.”  
Ian’s smile grows so big and giddy that Mickey nearly takes a step back from the force of it. “Mick. You squirted. You’re a squirter. As in female ejaculation. Jesus, don’t you watch porn?”   
“Not really,” Mickey says. Truthfully, when she needs it, she just locks herself in the bathroom and uses one of her brother’s porn mags. Though she hasn’t really done much of that since she’s started hanging out with Ian, either. She shifts uncomfortably.  
“It’s really hot,” Ian finally says. Mickey meets her eyes and Ian just gives her that look. The one that means she can see right through Mickey, and she’s not going to push it because she knows she’s got Mickey hook, line, and sinker. Mickey hates that fucking look.   
“Whatever, Gallagher. You’re a freak,” Mickey saunters out of the freezer, letting a smiling Ian follow her out.


End file.
